All that glitters, is not gold
by darkswanprincess
Summary: Golden Swan. Emma is torn up about Graham, who will she turn to for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Emma sat in her bug on main street, numb. Graham had just died in her arms. There was so much she was confused about. How could he have had a heart attack at his age? He was healthy. She couldn't help but think Regina had something to do with it. She didn't know how, but she knew in her gut that was the case. She knew she didn't love Graham but cared for him? Of course, it was the first male she had cared about since Henry's father.

The lights of The Rabbit Hole were calling her name. She needed a drink, the best way to forget something? Why drink it away of course. It had always worked for her in the past, why not now. As she walked into the bar her nostrils were met with the strong smell of alcohol. She walked over to the bar and sat down hunching over as to try to avoid being seen. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just wanted to forget. Jack, the bartender walked up to her and said, "What can I get for the Deputy, on this fine evening?"

"Shhh! Lower your voice, and theres nothing fine about this evening." She said harshly, "Ill take a shot of whiskey," she continued.

He raised his eyebrows in shock but nodded in agreeance, pouring her a shot all the way to the top of the glass. She put it up to her lips and swallowed it in one gulp feeling the burn of the liquid all the way down into her stomach. She slammed down her glass asking for another one.

As she was on her third shot she felt somebody come up beside her and sit down. Looking over she saw Will Scarlett, the town thief and drunk. She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Will? I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight."

"Aye, but I can see you are trying to forget something, maybe I can help with that?" He said starting to fall of the barstool. She leaned in super close to his face and said, "I could never be that drunk." She snorted.

Feeling like she had had more than she should have, she stood up swaying before regaining her balance. She thought about what Will said. He was right, she wanted a distraction for the night, just not with him. She knew who exactly she wanted to see right now.

She was stumbling down main street, as her destination wasn't to far from the bar. She made it to the window of the pawn shop, putting her hand up to the window to see if he was in there. She saw his shadow from the back room. She opened the front door, hearing that annoying bell. She really hated bells. So loud and annoying. She flipped the sign from open to closed and locked the door.

"Whatever are you doing dearie?"

"We need to talk, alone." That made him raise an eyebrow to her in suspicion. He nodded saying, "Very well." He opened the back curtain directing her to follow him. She walked past him.

As soon as the curtain closed and he turned around, he felt her jump on him, attacking her lips to his with force. He pushed her away and looked at her. "Your drunk, Miss Swan."

"I know what Im doing." She stated.

"Can you be certain?"

"Oh, come on do you not find me attractive?" She asked him. Of course he found her attractive only a fool wouldn't. He had always wondered what it would be like to be with her, she was a very beautiful princess. It was more than that though, he had had feelings for her since she made it clear that she was not afraid of him, she never had been. She wasn't afraid of Regina, that endeared him. He pressed his erection into her thigh, "Does that answer your question?" She swallowed hard becoming nervous and giddy at the same time. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her, "I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." He mumbled.

"What, you mean you aren't going to lecture me on the fact I'm drunk and you don't want to take advantage of me?" She laughed.

"Im not the man for that dearie, perhaps you should go to Archie if you want a chivalrous man."

"That's exactly why I came to you."

"Indeed." He said as he pulled her head and lips into his. There was no love in the way they were taking each others clothing off, no this was pure lust. Neither of them wanted foreplay. She slammed him against the wall, running her hands up and down his stomach.

"Nuh- uh Dearie, I'm in control here." He said tearing off her panties, filling her walls with his manhood in one quick motion. She gasped as he was pounding into her hard, right against the wall. He reached his thumb down to rub over her wet pearl almost sending her off the edge. She was too close, "You cum when I say to cum." He whispered in her ear before nibbling it. She couldn't take it she was about to come undone, she whimpered as if asking him to say she could release. He smirked at her about to come undone because of him. He couldn't believe he had this beautiful creature all to himself for the moment.

"Cum Emma." He said. She screamed out, "GOLD!" As he felt her walls tighten around his manhood causing him to release inside of her.

He let go of her, her legs feeling like jello, falling to the floor. She looked up at him and laughed.

"Something funny Dearie?" He asked starting to feel humiliated, he would not let her make him feel that way.

"No, I just didn't think this would actually happen, I didn't think you would actually want to sleep with me." He stared at her in confusion, "Why would you think that? You are truly beautiful."

"Well thank you" She whispered while yawning. He reached his hand out for her to take and pulled her up to her feet.

"You're drunk, stay here with me, I have a bed in here."

"Just for a little while." She said laying down in the bed with him naked. He pulled a blanket over their bodies and said, "You know come morning, you are going to regret this."

"I know", she said, "But not right now." She closed her eyes, head on his chest.

Let me know guys if you want another chapter, I was thinking of making this a 25 ch story!


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave reviews as it motivates me to write more chapters. :]

 **2.**

Emma stirred, feeling the sun rays on her skin. She felt this warm presence beside her. She wanted to be enveloped in it, so she snuggled closer to the warmness. She smiled as she snuggled into this wall of warm flesh, her eyes widening realizing that this was a person. Finally getting the courage to open her eyes she looked around at her surroundings seeing all of the clutter and could the common spiciness of him. The flashbacks from last night were coming into her brain at a rapid pace. Smacking her head out of sheer stupidity of last nights actions. Knowing that she needed to get out of there before he woke, she quietly arose from the bed to wake the dark and usually intimidating man. Taking one last look at him while she was putting on her clothes, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful and handsome he looked while sleeping. _WHAT!? Where the hell did that come from?_ _I need to get out of here now and quit thinking crazy thoughts._ As quietly as she could she opened the door to head back to her house telling herself this was a one time thing that she would never allow herself to indulge in again.

Mr. Gold heard the familiar sound of the bells above his door going off. He chuckled to himself, he knew she would react this way, which is fine with him. he had no pride to lose, she sought him out. If only her father was "awake", the thought of that made him chuckle even more. He shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to get up for he had plans to execute.

Emma arrived at the station, it had been two weeks since the incident with . She kept trying to forget about it but her mind would always wonder to that infuriating man. She had successfully avoided him since that day. She sat down at Graham's desk ready to figure out what she was going to do. She picked up his badge, fidgeting with it feeling weird that he wasn't here to wear it anymore. _I guess its time to put it on now._ Just as she was ready to put on the badge to make her sheriff she heard the unmistakable sound of high heels coming around the corner. She didn't have to guess to know who it was.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Regina said sternly. Emma just huffed in annoyance. "Graham is dead, I was his Deputy, as the rule states its been two weeks, I get automatically appointed to the Sheriff in the event of his passing."

"Oh, no I don't think so! I have appointed someone else to be sheriff as a matter of fact!" Regina said smiling.

"Who might that be?"

"After much due reflection Sydney Glass." Regina smirked.

"Sydney….Glass just WOW!" Emma said clearly amused. "You are afraid of the good thats been happening here." She continued.

"The good? Are you referring to Graham's death was good?" Regina questioned.

Emma looked at her with shock. "NO! You know what I meant. You can't stand that Graham was getting this department out from under your thumb." Emma smirked wanting to rattle her even further. She stood up walked over to Regina and said, "He chose me. You're mad because he chose good." Regina gave her a stern hateful look.

"Get out of here Miss. Swan you're fired!" Regina fired back. Emma just stared at her not believing what she was hearing. She threw down the badge on the desk and stormed out of the station, and back to her apartment she shared with Mary-Margret.

Walking into the house, she slammed the door shut behind her. She was glad Mary wasn't wasn't there at that moment. She started pacing around the house, the conversation she had with the evil bitch replaying in her head. She needed to break something, She grabbed the toaster and a screwdriver, deciding to take it apart and try to reassemble it on her own. Picking up the remote to the radio she turned it up loud trying to let out her frustration. An hour and a completely taken apart toaster later she heard the front door open. Mary Margret's ears were assaulted by the loud rock music blasting through her cute girly apartment. She ran to the radio, shutting it off and turned to look at Emma. Seeing the toaster made her chuckle, "Is the toaster broken?" She question the blond.

"It is now!" Emma laughed. Mary furrowed her brow, "Whats wrong Emma?" Emma huffed clearly upset still. "Regina fired me today. Its my JOB!"

"Ive never heard you talk about something so passionately before, what happened?" The school teacher asked while putting away groceries.

"I don't know, I just know I want it back!"

"There has to be a reason." Mary replied.

"Maybe, I just want to beat her." Emma said.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Emma rolled her eyes. _What now?_ She opened the door and saw him standing there smirking. Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to make sure Mary was busy still putting the groceries in their proper place so she wouldn't hear her conversation with Gold.

"What are you doing her?" She hissed. He chuckled, "I assure you, I'm not here to discuss that…today at least." Emma was very annoyed. "Then what do you want?" She bit back.

He pointed down at the floor to a small box, "Do you mind, it was a pain in the ass to get up here." She looked at him skeptically and picked up the box moving to the side to let him in her house.

Mary turned around and let out a short gasp, "Oh! Hello Mr. Gold, I already paid re-" He put his hand up to stop her from finishing that sentence. "Mrs. Blanchard I am not here to discuss rent with you, I have business to discuss with Miss Swan here, if you don't mind." He said politely.

She looked over to Emma as if to make sure she was okay with that. Emma gave her a slight nod and Mary said, "Yes, of course, I was just going to take a bath. Excuse me."

Mr. Gold sat down at the table, opening the box and pulled out a book, setting it to the side. Emma walked into the kitchen and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?" He smiled and said, "A scotch on the rocks." She rolled her eyes and brought him his drink.

"None for you?" He asked raising his brow.

"No, Im quitting for a while." She replied.

"Why, afraid to lower your inhibitions around me, again?" He winked. She growled, "You said-"

"Calm down Miss Swan, thats not why Im here." He interrupted.

"Get on with it then!" He reached into his box and pulled out Grahams walkie talkies. "I thought you might want something of his."

"I don't need anything."

"As you wish, Ill just give them to Mayor Mills, she was the closet thing to family he had."

"I don't know about that." She said annoyed even more.

"Take them for your boy, please they grow up so fast. Your time together is precious. Thats the thing about children, before you know it you lose them." He said seriously. She couldn't help but notice a look in eyes, sadness maybe? She took them from his hands squeezing it in the process. She looked over to the box.

"What else you got in there?" she said curiously. He pulled out Grahams jacket and a terrible smell hit her nose making her gag.

"Oh god, what is that smell?"

"Sorry dearie, I dropped a substance on it by accident. I use it to seal and protect all my antiques."

"Ugh it smells like live stock!" She said trying not to vomit.

"I guess you don't want his coat then?" He chuckled.

"Just the walkie talkies will due for me. Thanks." He put the coat back in the box, sealing it shut as to not have to smell it any longer than necessary.

"Whats that?" She said pointing to the book.

"I heard what happened today, such an injustice." She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well whats done is done."

He looked at her, "Spoken like a true fighter."

"I don't know what chance I have. She's the Mayor and Im well Im just me." That made him feel like this woman in front of him had no confidence in herself.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you will find you are so much more than you know." He said trying not say to much to make himself look crazy.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She questioned him.

"How would you like a benefactor?" Mr. Gold grabbed the book and held it up, "Its shocking how many people don't read the town charter."

"The town charter?"

"Are you turning into a parrot?" He teased. She laughed at him. _Is he flirting with me?_ She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a few beats. She shook it off and looked at him giving him a look as if to say continue.

"It states that she can appoint a candidate, for an election. She doesn't have the authority to fire and replace you. She has to run an election first." This made Emma nervous.

"I don't know if I could even win." She said looking down at the ground. His heart broke at hearing her think these things about herself. He put hi fingers under her chin, pushing them up to get her to look at him. He leaned close to her ear a whispered, " I believe in you, Miss Swan." Her heart was racing, she was sure could hear her heart trying to jump out of her chest. She didn't want to look in his eyes because she knew if she did she would let her walls down momentarily. She couldn't help herself, she looked up into his brown caramel eyes and saw that he truly did care. She pulled him closer, crashing her lips to his, gliding her tongue across his perfect lips asking for entrance, which he gladly obliged. He moved hands to her head getting them tangled up in her locks of golden hair. Emma heard the bathtub starting to drain, pulling her out of whatever spell he had her under. She pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"You should go." She whispered touching her lips. He caressed her cheek one more time not knowing if he would ever get the chance to do this again. He shook his head in agreeance. He stood up and let himself out leaving very much confused on his feelings for Miss. Swan. Little did he know she felt the exact same way, She was still very guarded and these were new feelings for her. She didn't know what to do with them. One thing was for sure though, she had feelings for this man.


End file.
